Usuario:Luga14
Sobre mi Me llamo Luga 14 porque es una abreviatura de mi apellido y 14 porque cuando me uní a la wiki esa era mi edad. Vivo en Argentina y mi juego favorito es Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Cómo conocí la saga GTA La Compra En el año 2005 o 2006, no recuerdo bien, un amigo me invitó a jugar a su casa. En ese entonces todos tenían la legendaria PS1 o la de moda, PlayStation 2. Yo no tenía ninguna consola, por lo tanto no sabía mucho de juegos. En fin, mi amigo me dijo si quería jugar al gta, yo no tenía ni idea qué era, pero le dije que sí. No me olvidé nunca más ese momento: Él estaba jugando la misión Learning to Fly, la parte del helicóptero, para ser más precisos. Mi amigo comenzó a dispararle a los autos en la pista de aterrizaje. Ahí me atrajo el juego. me dijo si quería probar(tendría yo unos 8 años) y le dije que bueno. Perdí el desafío pero cuando salí del lugar y me puse a jugar en la ciudad, manejando, chocando y explotando, el juego me encantó. Desde entonces me quise comprar la PS2 solo para jugar al GTA San Andreas. Pero no fue sino hasta mediados de 2009, cuando ahorré $800 y la compré por internet(mercadolibre.com). No me voy a olvidar cuando la fui a retirar. Era una de las grises, blancas, o como le quieran decir. Desde el negocio a mi casa pasamos por un local de videojuegos donde le pedí a mi papá que me compre el GTA San Andreas. Y así fue. Llegué a mi casa con la PS2 y el mejor juego de la historia. Pero cuando probé la consola se iniciaba el juego y se apagaba. Probé otro juego con el que me había venido la consola: Need for Speed Undercover o Underground. No funcionaba. Me decepcioné, pero mi viejo fue a reclamar al negocio que la máquina no funcionaba. Volvió con otra PS2, una negra. Probé el GTA esa tarde y jugué un largo rato. Me encantaba. Jugando con la PS2 Cerca de un año después mi mamá empezó a ver y entender cómo era el juego y decidió que era muy violento para un chico de mi edad. No me dejaron jugarlo más hasta que estuviera en secundaria(2011). Terminado el año escolar de 2010, llegué el ultimo día de clase y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a jugar. Yo no hacía las misiones, solo manejaba y usaba trucos. Cuando descubrí las misiones fue como una revolución. ¡Me encantaron! Nunca voy a olvidar cuando llegué a la entonces llamada ``segunda isla´´(San Fierro). Hice las misiones hasta que llegué a hacer misiones para Woozie en San Fierro. Yo usaba trucos, a montones. Más o menos a esa altura(2011), un día mi hermanito se enojó jugando, tiro del joystick y la PS2 se cayó al piso y se desenchufó. Parecía estar bien, no tenía nada; pero cuando encendí de nuevo el juego había 2 problemas: Al hacer el truco del Jetpack el juego se colgaba, tildaba o congelaba, y también , después de que hice la misión Toreno's Last Flight, me quedaban las misiones de Woozie(Mountain Cloud Boys (misión)), y cuando entraba al círculo rojo, se colgaba tambíen. Compré otros 2GTA San Andreas(baratos, $17). Ninguno funcionaba. Hasta ahí llegó mi GTA en PS2. Jugando en PC A mediados de 2012 vi un video en Youtube de GTA San Andreas y me di cuenta hacía cuanto que no lo jugaba. Miré unos tutoriales para descargarlo e instalarlo en PC; yo no se mucho de eso, me parecía algo muy difícil y tecnológico con todo eso de ``extraer aquí´´ y tal, pero bueno lo intenté. Mi sorpresa cuando el juego quedó instalado fue épica. Eso sí, no tenía audio en las voces, es decir los efectos especiales, como tiros y choques sí, pero las voces no estaban. Me decepcionó, pero me acostumbré y me daban una mano los subtítulos. También se tildaba bastante, pero me dije ``bueno, es lo que hay´´. Para principios de 2013 ya había llegado hasta la última misión, End of the Line(siempre usando trucos; las estadísticas de juego decían que había usado más de 1400), pero estaba muy tildado y Sweet siempre moría en la persecusión. de todas formas, la terminé pasando, después de muchos intentos. ``Bueno-me dije-ahora sin trucos´´, y dicho y hecho, comenzé otra partida sin usar trucos. Más o menos en Junio me compré una computadora nueva, con una mejor placa de video, que permitió a l juego ir más rápido, sin tildarse. Gran mejora. alrededor de Septiembre gané el juego, ¡sin trucos! ¡Había ganado el Grand Theft Auto San Andreas sin usar ni un solo truco en toda la partida! Mi felicidad era extrema. ``Ahora el 100%´´, sí, ni yo lo creía posible, pero misión secundaria tras misión secundaria, un trabajito de chulo por ahí, otra herradura encontrada por acá, y pum!, el 100%, ¡¡lo había logrado!! Esa si que no la creía. ¡De verdad había hecho todo lo necesario del juego sin usar trucos! Lo último que tuve que hacer fue aprender los estilos de pelea de los gimnasios. Lo primero que hice cuando leí un cartel que me avisaba que logré el 100% fue ir a Ganton a ver el Hydra y el Rhino. No lo podía creer. De verdad sentí felicidad. Jugando en PlayStation 3 Cuando me enteré que había salido el GTA: SA para PS3 y se lo dije a mi hermanito, de inmediato se lo pidió a papá. Accedió a comprarlo, a duras penas(ésa es otra historia) y ahora lo tengo en PS3, con las voces, la velocidad y la diversión de siempre. Gané las misiones principales sin trucos, pero cuando quise buscar las 50 Ostras(yo uso los mapas de la wiki para buscar lo objetos ocultos, encuentro y anoto, encuentro y anoto) me di cuenta que me faltaba una. Tenía anotadas 50, pero el juego decía 49. Tendría que pasar por todas las ubicaciones nuevamente para encontrar la que me había salteado. Eso me había pasado ya en la partida de PC con los 100 Graffitis, y me dije ``esto de nuevo no´´. No tuve ganas de seguir, y bueno, ahí lo dejé. GTA III y GTA Vice City Después de ganar el San Andreas en PC por primera vez con trucos me gustó y traté de bajarme el III y el Vice City. Me enteré por la wiki que existía una edición especial, Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy que contenía el GTA III, VC y SA, y como no quería descargar 2 juegos por separado, lo intenté. Cuando descargué el San Andreas, fue de suerte, no sabía cómo me había salido porque los tutoriales de Youtube para mí son muy difíciles de seguir, pero aún así me acompañó la suerte y descargué la trilogía, por lo tanto, tenía el San Andreas 2 veces: El que es por separado y el que venía en la trilogía. El GTA III y el VC funcionaban perfecto, tanto la velocidad como el audio, pero el SA seguía sin voces. Los jugué por orden de salida al mercado, primero GTA III, después el VC, y bueno, el San Andreas ya lo había ganado. Comencé con el III sin trucos, llegué hasta la última misión, El Intercambio, y hasta ahí llegué, no la pude pasar. Lo mismo pasó con el Vice City, sin trucos hasta la misión final, Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y no la pude superar, ahí la dejé. Cuando cambié la computadora por una más nueva, se borró la trilogía y nunca pude ganar los juegos, pero por suerte, el GTA: SA individual quedó guardado, y así pude llegar al 100%. Grand Theft Auto IV Días después de comprarme la PS3(mediados de 2012), me compré el GTA IV. Estaba emocionado por jugar un juego de la Cuarta generación. Me gustaron mucho los gráficos, pero pasar de una ciudad tan diversa y entretenida como San Andreas a una tan aburrida como Liberty City fue un poco decepcionante. De todas formas el juego me encantó y es muy bueno para entretenerse en las calles y las persecuciones son geniales. Hace poco me atrajo el GTA IV: TLAD y GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony, pero no los puedo comprar por el momento. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Quiero jugar todos los juegos de la Tercera generación, pero me enteré que el GTA LCS y VCS solo están disponibles en PS2 o PSP(Mi PlayStation 2 ya no funciona) por lo que no sabía como conseguirlos. Por suerte, una amigo me prestó su PSP y su GTA LCS y lo disfruto por el verano. Todavía necesito el VCS. Lo más esperado: Grand Theft Auto V Estuve esperando el GTA V desde que salió la noticia. Seguía todos los días el conteo para el 17/9, pero por razones ahorrativas no fue hasta el 27 de Diciembre que lo compré. Me encantó. Si me gustaron los gráficos del GTA IV imagínense con el V. Gané el modo historia en solo 8 días(sí, me vicié) y alterno con el modo Online. La historia me pareció genial, pero ningún juego supera a la del San Andreas. Lamentablemente mi juego tiene un problema particular: No se cargan las partidas cuando ya tengo el juego iniciado, es decir, si ya estoy jugando en una partida, guardo y quiero ir a otra paartida distinta, el juego jamás se carga(llegué a esperar media hora). De esta forma, como el GTA V al iniciarse carga directamente la última partida que se guardó, solo puedo jugar esa partida. De todas formas lo disfruto, pero desearía que no tuviera ese problema. Ni de broma espero completar el 100% (GTA V), pero bueno, esperemos. Mis decisiones más importantes en el juego * Para El gran golpe, elegí la forma sutil, y no me arrepiento, fue muy divertida. Encontrar los Gauntlets fue entretenido. Después intenté el modo obvio, pero me quedo con el otro. *Para la misión final hice lo que creo que hizo la mayoría: La tercera vía. Luego, en otras partidas que luego tuve que eliminar intenté la opción A y en otra la opción B, pero no me gustaron, sobretodo la de la muerte de Michael, jamás las elegiría, además de que la opción C es más larga y entretenida. Mis metas como fan de Saga Grand Theft Auto Mi objetivo es jugar todos los juegos de la saga GTA, menos el GTA Advance y el GTA: Chinatown Wars, no me atraen. Me faltan los clásicos de la Segunda generación, el GTA 2, GTA: Vice City Stories y las expansiones de GTA IV. También anhelo conseguir la saga Max Payne y L.A. Noire. Cómo me uní a la Grand Theft Encyclopedia Jugando en PC una de mis partidas con trucos en 2012, llegué a la misión Learning to Fly, que en PC es mucho más difícil, así que decidí buscar en Internet. Encontré el link de casualidad, entré y vi la cantidad de información que tenía la página, incluso más que la versión en inglés de la wiki, cosa que es rara. Me ayudó a pasar la misión, aunque también me ayudó usar un joystick para PC/PS2. Me gustó el sitio, y cada vez que tenía una duda o algo me daba curiosidad, entraba. Esta wiki me hizo interesarme en otros juegos de la saga. Esta es tu página de usuario. ¡Edítala para hablar sobre ti a la comunidad! Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki!